Behind Closed Doors
by Spottedleaf12478
Summary: Prophecy: Before the Closed Doors Open the Bounding Bird, Curious Clover and the Lively Leaf must Find Out Who they Are...  *READ 'Heart Of Clover' FIRST* Sequel to Heart of Clover, and about Sandshine's litter... Will be rated T for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sandshine smiled as she curled her tail around her three newborn kits. She glanced up as Honeysong walked in with Shade. "Sandshine, you missed it! Some Pineclan cat stopped the gathering and brought in a new clan! Then Fogstar tried to kill her and Oakstar killed him! Thing is, that cat was about to have kits and now she's leader!" Shade yelled.

Sandshine laughed and moved her tail to reveal her kits. "You missed something too." she purred.

Shade's jaw dropped. He bounded up to me and licked one of the kits. "Let's call this one Leafkit." he purred.

"This one is Birdkit and this one is Cloverkit." Sandshine mewed.

Shade purred loudly**. **"They're beautiful." he whispered.

"I know."

Sandshine curled her tail back around her kits and slept. That night, when she and Shade were alone, she told him how Birdclan came to be and why she named her kits, Birdkit and Cloverkit. She made him promise to never let her kits forget the story of Birdclan**. **Sometime late that night, Sandshine died an untimely death. True to his word, Shade never let the kits forget their mother and how she saved the clans.

**{[(~_*LINE*_~)]}**

Cloverkit woke up early that morning. "Hi Sweetkit," She whispered softly to her imaginary friend.

Cloverkit sat up and yawned. Birdkit was waking beside her. Leafkit was gone, probably in the medicine cat den, or at Birdclan again. Cloverkit sighed as Birdkit started bragging about being name after a clan to Brooksong's kits.

"Sweetkit, what are we going to do with him?" she giggled.

A soft voice reached her ears. "Closed doors will open to the tiniest Clover."

Cloverkit looked around. "What do you mean, Sweetkit?"

But only the sounds of the other kits playing filled her ears.


	2. Bounding Bird

**Author's Note: Sandshine's kits are around 4 moons old now and Shade is also dead, and, because of that, they now believe that Brooksong is their actual mother and that her kits are their younger siblings. Here are descriptions of Shade and Sandshine's kits:**

**Birdkit: Well built, long furred, black tom with blue eyes and dark grey tipped ears. Oldest of the litter.**

**Leafkit: Fluffy, black tom with dark grey splodges on his fur shaped like leaves and dark amber eyes. Second oldest or second youngest, it doesn't matter which way, of the litter.**

**Cloverkit: Sleek-furred, slender silver tabby she-cat with vivid green eyes. Youngest of the litter.**

**Sweetkit: Beautiful, slim, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with big blue eyes. Cloverkit's imaginary friend, and is exactly what Cloverkit wanted to look like.**

**-Birdkit's P.O.V-**

Bounding outside the nursery, Birdkit twitched his grey-tipped black ears as he sniffed in the wonderful scent of Greenleaf. In the forest, birds were singing loudly, their calls echoing around camp.

_I'm going to be a leader one day and then all the Clans will bow before my paws!_ He thought excitedly as he pinned down a juicy, freshly caught mouse from the fresh-kill pile and ripped it to shreds using his sharp claws.

He heard a little gasp from Racingkit, his younger sibling. The tiny pale brown tabby tom was sitting there, jaw dropping as he saw the shredded mouse. Birdkit smiled proudly, knowing that Racingkit was impressed. So Racingkit's next words came as a total shock.

"I'm telling Brooksong that you're wrecking fresh-kill!" Racingkit chirped before sprinting off into the nursery, his tiny tail sticking straight up.

"No! Wait-I wasn't doing anything!" Birdkit wailed, his recent joyful feelings plummeting down in despair.

He kicked dust over the mangled mouse and slunk away to behind the nursery, in his secret spot. If he was there, Brooksong would never find him! Too bad his fear scent was rippling of him in waves, giving him away immediately. Swishing her long silver tail, Brooksong stalked over to Birdkit and cuffed his ear, claws carefully sheathed.

"Racingkit said that you destroyed a piece of precious fresh-kill Birdkit!" Brooksong growled angrily, her tail flicking furiously.

Birdkit stared down at his tiny black paws and traced a line through the sandy ground.

"I'm sorry mother..." Birdkit whispered, his mew edged with sadness.

Brooksong gave a gentle sigh.

"Don't do it again! Also, you are confined to the nursery until next sunrise, so that you can think about what you've done. It hurts me too, to punish you Birdkit, but if you ever want to become an apprentice, you need to learn to behave even if you learn through punishments. Understand me?" Brooksong meowed to him, wishing that he'd do as he was told.

Birdkit didn't trust himself to speak in case of yowling out loud. A whole day, stuck in the stuffy nursery without any kits to play with! It was too bad. Finally, he gave a slight nod, leaving a trail of paw-prints as he walked after Brooksong to the nursery. Behind him, a sudden gust of wind blow over the sand to reveal a raven's feather, lying in the sand in perfect form. A gentle mew rung out yet no cats heard.

_Before all is revealed the Doors will remain Closed to the Bleak Bird..._

Then, there was just silence.


	3. Lively Leaf

**Author's Note: Ok, I felt the urge to do a chapter about Leafkit. Lucky people, getting another chapter the next day! Also, this chapter, the last chapter and the next chapter are all about Sandshine's kits getting into trouble and getting punished in their own ways, since all kits get into trouble, and sometimes cutely. So, of course, these three chapters will be very short, sorry about that! Ok, now answers to reviews which I've decided to start doing every chapter:**

**Tabbeh is lazeh: No offence, but that just sounds sexist. In Warrior Cat books, there are no certain male or female names.**

**Redwolf: You thought I quit? Well, true enough I've had writer's block for a while...But here's an update especially for you! Yes, Birdkit is cute **

He was sniffing the sweet smell of watermint when the medicine cat, Honeysong came in with a bundle of marigold held between her teeth. She dropped it in a neat pile of marigold and turned to him. He smiled at her happily before accidently biting through a stalk of the watermint. Instantly, Honeysong's eyes narrowed and blazed with anger.

"_Leafkit! _Why are you in my den without my permission? You do realise that watermint and catnip are exceptionally rare in WillowClan territory? I needed those for leaf-bare! I can't believe that you actually decided to come in here while I was out collecting marigold! Seriously, Leafkit, if you ever want to be a great medicine cat or medicine cat apprentice, you need to learn that all herbs are precious for coming leaf-bare seasons! Do you understand me?" Honeysong mewed angrily, giving him one of her long common lectures.

Leafkit did his 'cute' face as he called it; tipping his head slightly to the right, flattening his ears down slightly and making his eyes go huge. However, the hardened Honeysong wasn't amused, and, of course she did not fall for it.

"Believe me Leafkit, the punishment I'm about to give you will _not_ be easy..." She meowed icily to him.

_What will it be? Will I have to go without fresh-kill for fourteen sunrises? Or having to sneak into PineClan and BirdClan territory to steal more watermint for Honeysong? _Leafkit thought, his usually calm features suddenly worried.

"You are not allowed to come into the medicine cat den until the next sunrise!" Honeysong declared, her eyes gazing at him for a reaction.

Well, she certainly got a huge reaction from the small kit. His face contorted with what it looked like, pain, and his tail shot straight up into the air and his tiny claws un-sheathed. He snarled angrily at Honeysong.

"You are so mean, you piece of bee-brained fox-dung! I hate you, Honeysong! I wish you were dead and we had a _nice_ medicine cat, who isn't YOU Honeysong!" Leafkit snarled furiously and Honeysong gasped.

They both stalked out of the medicine cat den, Leafkit heading to Birdkit's hiding place he had recently found out about and Honeysong to the Leader's den.

No cat noticed the little leaf floating down to quiver and then rest on the pool of water in the medicine cat's den. A determined mew rung out in the den, yet no cat was in there to hear.

_Before She is found, all Doors are Closed to The Limp Leaf..._


	4. Curious Clover

**Author's Note: Another rapid update dedicated to redwolf is in order, hm? I think so too XD Answer to the one review from redwolf that I got (Only 1 review? A little daunting, but still...I do enjoy reviews! Reviews are great, so if you have any friends who like warriors ask them to read Heart of Clover first if they haven't read it and then this story please!):**

**Redwolf: I hope you enjoy your vacation! Yes, Leafkit has a very...'fiery' personality as Lark's Song put it when she made up the kits. Honeysong, whom Lark's Song also made up, was quite mean but only because Leafkit destroyed some rare watermint. Hopefully, this update will please you, though it is slightly or quite a lot longer than the other chapters because I have...Quite a lot of inspiration for Cloverkit.**

**By the way, in case anyone hasn't noticed, I added in Racingkit for Brooksong's kits.**

The full moon was rising and WillowClan warriors were getting ready for the gathering. Cloverkit peeped out of the nursery, reeling slightly in shock as the gust of ice cold wind blew in her face. She blinked her green eyes before sneaking out of the nursery and crouching down at a patch of ferns that hid her from view. Beside her, Sweetkit was pacing up and down, whiskers twitching as she pondered on what she should do for her next prank. Sweetkit suddenly stiffened, making Cloverkit glance at her in surprise.

"What's wrong Sweetkit? Have our Clanmates scented us?" Cloverkit mewed, worry in her voice while fear-scent came from her in rapid waves.

"Keep your fur on Cloverkit! No, I just thought of the most brilliant idea ever! Skip my earlier plan about heading to WillowClan and PineClan's border to splash in the stream...I've got an even better idea!" Sweetkit snapped.

Cloverkit quivered at the harsh tone of Sweetkit.

"But Sweetkit! I really wanted to go to the stream...Oh well. So, what's your new plan?" Cloverkit replied, annoyed that Sweetkit had so rapidly changed their adventure scheme.

Sweetkit's blue eyes sparkled as she answered, "We'll go to the gathering, jump onto the High-branch and announce that you are now Cloverwish, deputy of WillowClan, and that I'm Sweetstar, the new leader of WillowClan! Sounds good, right? Of course, we'll need to go now so that we will arrive before the rest of WillowClan, but if your too scared..." Sweetkit let her voice trail off so that it sounded like she was taunting Cloverkit.

"Great idea! I'm so lucky that you're _my_ friend Sweetkit, and not Birdkits or Leafkits! I'm not scared, I am Cloverwish!" Cloverkit meowed, nodding determinedly.

Sweetkit let a sly smirk appear on her face whilst Cloverkit...Um, Cloverwish wasn't looking, but plastered a fake grin on herself instead as she turned to Cloverkit and signalled with her sweeping tail towards the bramble barrier, signifying that they should leave now. Together, they snuck past Brooksong's mate, Flickerfire, who was already looking sleepy. He wouldn't be at the gathering tonight. With that success, they raced through the undergrowth, Sweetkit confidently while Cloverkit was more hesitant since she had never explored the territory before whereas it certainly _looked_ as if Sweetkit had! They reached the clearing in the middle of the Clan's shared forest in good timing since only PineClan and BirdClan had arrived. Two leaders were already crouched on the High-branch; one was a large ginger tom with flashing yellow eyes, the other a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Cloverkit gazed up at them in amazement. She was so lucky to have come, since Birdkit, Leafkit would have to wait another two moons, and Windkit, Riverkit, Shadowkit and Racingkit, her younger siblings, would have to wait 4 moons! Sweetkit nudged her and whispered that she must go onto High-branch now, before WillowClan came. So, proudly walking out of the bushes, Cloverkit started to pad up to the High-branch with many confused gazes of cats fixed on her.

"Hey, what's the WillowClan she-cat doing here? She doesn't look old enough to be an apprentice!" Ravenshadow of PineClan muttered to Darkheart of BirdClan, and Darkheart nodded, puzzlement and annoyance on his face.

"Look at that kit! Why is she here while the rest of her Clan aren't? Isn't it against the Warrior Code to let kits out of their Clan's camp until they're six full moons?" Lightfeather, muttered to a bunch of BirdClan warriors; Lillysnow, Nightfrost, Thunderpaw, Runningshade and Wolfspirit, who all either nodded or looked freaked out or worried.

Jumping up onto the High-branch, Cloverkit stood up in between the two leaders who quite frankly, looked amused, furious and slightly worried at the same time.

"Hello, little one, what are you doing here and what is your name?" The silver tabby she-cat asked softly, gazing down at the tiny kit.

The tom growled slightly before fixing his gaze on the cats below that were staring up, listening. The tom obviously was trying to ignore the conversation.

"I'm Cloverwish, the new deputy of WillowClan! Right beside you, is WillowClan's new leader, Sweetstar!" Cloverkit squeaked, thrusting out her chest proudly.

Surprised, and very annoyed, the slender she-cat turned around to look at...Thin air. Hissing inwardly, she turned back to 'Cloverwish'.

"You say that Sweetstar is there, but I only see thin air. Do you have a slight mouse-brained problem, kit?" The tom hissed.

Before Cloverkit could answer, the WillowClan cats that were chosen for the gathering, sprinted in. Brooksong was right behind Flameheart, the deputy. Oakstar, the leader, was too stiff to attend the gathering, so Flameheart, the flame ginger she-cat with green eyes was taking his place.

"Cloverkit! _There _you are! We've been worried sick, looking for you! You should be sleeping in the nursery right now!" Brooksong yowled, looking harassed.

"Apparently, Cloverkit thinks that she is 'Cloverwish', deputy of WillowClan. Cloverkit has also made up a cat by the name of 'Sweetstar', stating that she is WillowClan's new leader." The silver she-cat snarled angrily at Flameheart, who had carefully placed Cloverkit down beside Brooksong and had taken her place beside the she-cat leader.

"Well, Cloverstar, you obviously don't know a lot about kits. However, this isn't very surprising is it? Since your own kits, Willowkit, Twistedkit and Dawnkit all died of an illness. Well, please let me inform you that kits usually sneak off and like to make up cats and call themselves leaders and deputies of Clans." Flameheart replied icily, making Cloverstar wince at the topic of her dead kits that had only been alive for five sun-rises.

"Enough. As leader of BirdClan, I announce that this gathering has started." The large ginger tom, Birdstar meowed coldly yet loudly.

Down by the shadows of a tall oak tree, Brooksong was licking of the dust in Cloverkit's fur.

"I can't believe, that you, quiet little Cloverkit could do such a thing! I would have been surprised if you had enough courage to even put a paw out of camp! Now, if it was your _brothers_, Leafkit or Birdkit it would be extremely easy to believe, but really Cloverkit!" Brooksong meowed sounding exceedingly surprised, between licking Cloverkit's shiny silver fur.

The words stung Cloverkit.

_I can prove that I'm just as brave as my littermates! I don't need to be quiet, little, usually nervous Cloverkit, mother! _Cloverkit thought angrily, her ears twitching as Brooksong's rough tongue glided over them.

"As for your punishment, Cloverkit...You are not allowed to leave the nursery for _two _sunrises! Hopefully, this will be enough to teach you that you aren't allowed to sneak out of camp!" Brooksong declared as soon as she had finished cleaning Cloverkit's fur.

Shooting her best death glare at Sweetkit, Cloverkit gave a bitter sigh. It was so unfair that Sweetkit, who was sitting _right beside_ Brooksong, didn't get punished too! It was all Sweetkit's idea! When the gathering ended, all the Clans headed back to their own territories, to their own camps, Cloverkit being carried by Brooksong. The clearing was empty but a strange mew declared the following words.

_While The Doors remain Closed, and Unknown Friends are still wrapped in Mystery, The Crushed Clover will stand Alone..._


End file.
